The Unites States Government and Federal agencies have estimated that over 1 million people may seek information on their personal risk (radiation exposure level), if an event (such as a 10 kiloton detonation of an improvised nuclear device) occurs in a large metropolitan area. There will be a need for immediate triage and rapid cytogenetic biodosimetry for estimation of whole-body dose (<2Gy, 2-4Gy, >4Gy) of individuals within 48 hours, to determine and categorize the exposed cohorts for dose based stratification and effective medical management. Individuals exposed at levels exceeding 2 Gy will need immediate treatment and further evaluation with more sophisticated and precise dosimetry tools (such as devices, bioassays, biomarkers etc) to ascertain their absorbed dose. Several of these established available assays are very labor intensive (demands skilled personnel;cytogeneticist) and time consuming (days to weeks), which serves to be a bane during a mass-casualty event. Effective medical management, response and treatment to the exposed cohort (within a short time window) can only be maximized and achieved with the aid of robotic tools and automated system. Automated cytogenetic systems can also reduce significant level of human error caused by fatigue due to the magnitude of samples to be processed. The Automated Cytogenetics Laboratory at AFRRI, focuses on automation of various classical biodosimerty assays (Dicentric Chromosomes, Micronuclei, PCC assays etc) to effectively enhance the throughput of sample analysis, thereby medical management.